Sebuah Jalan Pulang
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Sakura pernah berpikir kalau akan menyesali semua yang dilakukannya kini. Namun kehadiran bayi mungil itu mengubah semuanya. Hidupnya juga takdirnya/ SasoSaku/AU/ Don't Like Don't Read


Plaaak.

Sebuah tamparan keras mampir ke pipi putih milik gadis berambut sewarna musim semi itu. Perih. Panas dan sakit dirasanya. Namun tak satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya untuk membantah atau pun menyangkal sebuah kekerasan fisik padanya ini. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya. Menghilangkan satu nyawa, tidak dua nyawa milik orang lain.

"Percuma kau menangis. Kau tak akan bisa mengembalikan menantu dan calon cucuku, perempuan jalang."

Sakit. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari perempuan setengah baya itu menusuk ke dalam hati Sakura dengan sempurna. Benarkah sekarang ia bahkan hanya seorang perempuan jalang? Hanya karena ia ikut pesta perpisahan sahabatnya dan mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak kalau hanya itu bukanlah apa-apa namun akibat yang ditimbulkannya. Ia menabrak seorang wanita muda yang sedang hamil tua.

"Sudahlah _kaa-san_, apa pun yang kita lakukan sekarang tak akan merubahnya."

"Kau … apa kau tak marah. Sasori istrimu tiada dia sudah tak ada." Berteriak keras wanita yang menggunakan Kimono merah itu merosot turun, menangisi menantunya yang meninggal di tempat dalam sebuah tabrakan membawa serta calon cucunya yang akan lahir dua bulan lagi.

Matanya menatap nyalang pada perempuan muda yang baru saja ditamparnya barusan. Menepis tangan putranya yang mencoba menghalanginya mendekati gadis yang masih menangis tersedu.

"Kau. Aku tak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi. Tapi berikanku cucu dalam waktu setahun jika tidak aku akan langsung mengantarmu ke sel penjara."

"_Kaa-san_!"

**Sebuah Jalan Pulang**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** SasoSaku

**Genre:** Hurt/comfort dan Family

**Rate:** T

**Warning: **Au, ooc, typo dkk

**Summary:**

Sakura pernah berpikir kalau akan menyesali semua yang dilakukannya kini. Namun kehadiran bayi mungil itu mengubah semuanya

"Aku bersedia."

Hanya dengan dua kata tersebut Haruno Sakura sudah resmi menyandang nama Akasuna di belakang nama kecilnya. Gadis pemilik rambut sewarna dengan musim semi itu tersenyum dalam diam pada semua tamu undangan yang hadir dalam sebuah acara tertutup milik sang Akasuna.

Ini hanya sebuah formalitas dalam keluarga ini. Setidaknya Sakura bersyukur keluarga ini masih memberikannya sebuah status yang jelas walau ia tahu hanya dalam waktu tertentu. Tidak, tak sepatutnya ia menuntut lebih pada Kami-sama akan semua yang sudah dilakukannya. Ini semua adalah hukumannya yang membuat kebahagian pemuda berambut merah yang kini bersanding di sampingnya menghilang.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori_-san_."

Hanya sebuah lirihan ringan yang bisa diberikannya. Walau tak menentang atau menerima permintaan _Kaa-san_ndanya, sejak saat itu belum sekali pun pemuda sulung Akasuna itu menyapanya atau bahkan membalas sapaannya.

Sakura menatap lirih pada sebuah figura foto yang berada di ruang tak kasat mata yang tak sengaja dilihatnya kemarin. Foto pemuda yang kini berstatus suaminya dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tersenyum dengan bahagia. Bahkan ia tak percaya kalau tak melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana wajah datar tanpa ekpresi itu tersenyum walau tipis. Sebuah pasangan yang begitu serasi.

'Bisakah aku mengembalikan senyumanmu, Sasori_-san_?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan ini tak berbeda dari kamar biasanya. Tak ada hiasan berlebih yang terpikir di benak Sakura pada pasangan baru. Padahal ia berharap ia bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya dan menghabiskan malam bahagia mereka dengan sebuah senyuman dan kecupan selamat pagi di pagi hari bukan dengan kebisuan yang saat ini terjadi.

Di sana, di pojok kiri tempat tidur Sasori sudah berbaring dengan membelakangi Sakura. Tak sekali pun ia menatap gadis yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu untuk sekedar menghabiskan malam pertama mereka. Ia tak mau, bahkan ia masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian pernikahan mereka.

Sakura berjalan menuju kloset baju sekedar mencari pengganti kimono yang sangat berat yang sedang dipakainya. Tak menemukan apa pun selain kaos putih dan celana pendek Sakura membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Tak mungkin ia menggantinya di ruangan yang mana ada Sasori di sini.

Ckleeekk

Tak lama Sakura sudah selesai berganti, Sakura menarik selimut yang berada di atas bantal tempat tidurnya perlahan tak ingin membangunkan sosok yang sedang terbaring di sana. Ia berjalan ringan menuju salah satu sofa yang berada di kamari itu. Rasanya canggung kalau harus tidur di ranjang yang sama walau mereka hanya sekedar tidur.

Sakura menarik selimutnya pelan, tak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apa pun yang dapat membangunkan pemuda berambut merah yang kini berstatus suaminya sendiri. Sakura menatap sendu ke arah di mana pemuda itu berbaring. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan terjebak dalam situasi begini.

Mengembalikan sang cucu Akasuna dalam waktu secepatnya? Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya bahkan bila saat ini ia bahkan tak bisa mengajak Sasori berbicara. Tak mungkin bukan ia memberikannya seorang diri.

Sakura mengutuk pelan apa yang sudah terjadi saat itu. Seandainya saja ia tak mengikuti acara kumpul-kumpul dari kampusnya mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Tidak, bukan karena itu … seandainya saja ia tak mengikuti taruhan bodoh yang dilakukannya bersama Ino beberapa hari yang lalu—lomba minum wine—mungkin semua akan memiliki cerita yang berbeda.

Namun semua telah terjadi bahkan Sakura berbohong pada orang tuanya, mengatakan kalau ia mendapatkan beasiswa di luar negeri, bersyukur keduanya percaya. Sekarang apa dan bagaimana semua ini akan diselesaikannya. Sakura sangat berharap ia bisa segera menebus dosa yang sudah dilakukannya, mengambil senyuman di keluarga ini.

Keluarga yang penuh senyuman dan kini penuh dengan kemuraman. Sejak Sakura merampas sang menantu dan sang cucu dan mengantarkannya ke dunia keabadian beserta semua jiwa yang ditinggalkan.

"Maafkan aku …" lirih gadis yang kini telah menuju alam mimpi itu. Walau di bawah alam sadarnya, Sakura masih membawa perasaan bersalah itu.

Kelopak mata pemuda itu mulai terbuka dengan perlahan menampakan manik kecoklatan miliknya. Sedari tadi Sasori tak pernah kunjung terlelap hanya saja ia tak tahu harus bagaiamana berinteraksi dengan gadis yang terpaksa menjadi istrinya karena takdir yang tak bisa ditolaknya.

Sebuah igauan lirih dari bibir gadis itu membuat bathinnya semakin tak menentu. Seharusnya ia bisa membujuk sang bunda akan semua ini hanya saja ia tak mampu kalau harus menyakiti wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatnya itu.

Sasori hanya menatap sekilas pada Sakura sebelum beranjak keluar setelah membaringkan gadis itu pada kasur yang baru saja ditempatinya. Tak mungkin membiarkan Sakura sakit karena tidur di sofa. Menutup pelan pintu kamar mereka dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu resmi menyandang nama keluarganya.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa diam menghadapi atmosfer mengerikan yang terjadi di saat acara sarapan keluarga Akasuna ini. Hanya denting sendok yang sesekali terdengar mengisi, bahkan tak ada satu suarap manusia pun padahal ada tiga orang yang berada di meja makan ini.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura sedari tadi hanya terus saja menatap ke bawah ia tak berani membalas tatapan meremehkan yang sedari tadi berasal dari arah kanannya—_Kaa-san_ Sasori.

"Bagaimana Sakura apa kau sudah hamil?"

"Uhuk … uhuk …" Sakura terbatuk kaget mendengarnya, tangannya mencoba meraih segelas air sejenak meredakan keterkejutannya. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali ia mendengar kalimat yang sama. Hanya bisakah sejenak _Kaa-san_ mertuanya itu bersabar dan tak mengungkitkan hal ini lagi apa lagi dihadapan Sasori langsung.

"Itu—"

"—jangan katakan kau bahkan belum pernah disentuh Sasori? Ck bahkan kau tak seberharga itu di mata anakku. Kau bahkan tak bisa mengajak suamimu sendiri?"

"_Kaa-san_ sudahlah," ujar Sasori lembut saat menyadari kalau manik _emerald_ Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Sakura juga bukan kalau gadis yang menyandang nama Akasuna sejak sebulan yang lalu itu tak kunjung hamil. Salahkan dirinya juga yang tak bisa menyentuh Sakura bahkan saat gadis itu mencoba mendekatinya seminggu yang lalu.

"Pokoknya _Kaa-san_ tak mau tahu kalau gadis bodoh itu tak kunjung hamil sebulan lagi, _Kaa-san_ pastikan dia akan mendekam di dalam penjara."

Sasori hanya memijit kepalanya pusing melihat sang _Kaa-san_ yang mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Sesekali isak tangis Sakura terdengar ditelinganya.

Akasuna Sasori pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang tak terlihat dari wajah _babyface_ itu sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana dan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menyentuh Sakura? Rasanya hal itu tak mungkin bagaimana pun ia tak bisa menyentuh seseorang yang tidak dicintainya tak mungkin.

Kalau begitu semua akan mudah bukan kalau keduanya saling mencintai?

.

.

.

Sakura mengeluarkan satu stel pakaian dari lemari dan meletakkannya di ranjang mereka—milik Sasori. Manik _emerald_nya menatap lembut pada kemeja berwarna putih itu. Sejak masuk ke keluarga ini setidaknya Sakura mencoba melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Menyiapkan pakaian Sasori, memasak hingga membersihkan rumah hanya satu saja yang tak bisa dilakukannya. Bukan tak bisa hanya ia tak tahu bagaimana memulainya, bukankah sebagai seorang wanita kewajibannya hanya menjadi pihak yang menuggu bukan.

Ckleek …

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar pintu dibelakangnya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang Sasori yang baru saja selesai mandi dan keluar hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Entah karena malu atau tak biasa melihat seorang lelaku dewasa setengah telanjang itu rona merah segera saja menghiasi wajah putih Sakura.

"A—aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu, kutunggu di meja makan." Segera Sakura beranjak keluar hanya dengan kalimat terbata yang tak bisa diucapkannya dengan baik. Meninggalkan Sasori yang menatapnya heran.

Selesai berpakaian pemuda berambut merah itu sudah duduk di kursi dengan setangkup roti bakar dan segelas cappucino buatan Sakura. Sebulan berada dikediaman Sasori sepertinya membuat Sakura sedikit mengerti bagaimana menu pagi Sasori.

Keduanya hanya terdiam sejak tadi tak ada yang berbicara, membuat suasana terasa canggung baik Sasori maupun Sakura tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Bisakah kedua anak manusia yang canggung ini bersama.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di meja makan itu berlalu. Dan Sakura bersyukur Sasori tak pernah menyinggung hal itu lagi termasuk sang bunda yang sedang pergi menemani ayah Sasori ke luar negeri.

Sakura mengucapkan syukur saat keberangkatan mertuanya saat itu. Walau wanita cantik paruh baya itu masih menuntut pertanggungjawaban Sakura.

Mendengar deritan kursi memecah lamunan Sakura ia segera beranjak dan berniat mengantar Sasori ke pintu depan. Diraihnya tas Sasori yang berada di atas sofa dengan perlahan ia berjalan dibelakang Sasori dan berhenti saat keduanya berada ditujuannya.

"Tasku Sakura."

"Ah, iya maaf," Sakura segera memberikan tas milik Sasori. Ada kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya pada suaminya itu namun seakan tertahan ia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu Sasori masih menunggu. Menunggu apa yang diinginkan gadis yang seharusnya sudah menjadi seorang wanita bila ia sudah menikah bukan.

"Itu … apa kau bisa pulang cepat Sasori? Aku akan memasak untukmu." Akhirnya kata-kata itu berhasil diucapkan Sakura walau dengan lirih dan tanpa melihat hazel milik Sasori.

"Akan kuusahakan," ujar pemuda itu lalu berlalu setelah mengecup kening Sakura perlahan.

Sepertinya sudah ada kemajuan bukan saat melihat wajah tersenyum milik gadis berambut sewarna bunga Sakura itu. Refleks Sasori ingin menyentuhnya bahkan ia sudah mengecup dahi Sakura, "maaf Sakura … aku berangkat."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Menatap kepergian Sasori yang terlihat kikuk dimatanya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa bahagia yang mengalir dihatinya, "hangat," ujar Sakura menyentuh bagian yang disentuh Sasori barusan, membuat senyuman manis terukir cukup lama dibibirnya.

Walau hanya sentuhan ringan namun hati Sakura menghangat. Mungkinkah ia bisa menjangkau hati Sasori, setidaknya ia akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah direbutnya.

"Terima kasih, Saso. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu melihatku."

.

.

.

Semua hal bermula dari hal kecil hingga menjadi sebuah hal yang besar. Hanya berupa sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di antara mereka membuat hubungan yang semula penuh kekakuan kini berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Setidaknya Sasori mulai bisa melihat Sakura dan berlaku lembut pada gadis gulali itu walau ia belum bisa menyentuh gadis itu seutuhnya.

Sakura bersenandung riang menyirami beberapa bunga yang ditanamnya sebulan yang lalu kini telah mekar dengan indahnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit takut kalau-kalau _Kaa-san_ Sasori—mertuanya kembali. Ia masih mengingat jelas perkataan wanita itu sebelum kemudian berangkat keluar negeri menemani suaminya untuk urusan bisnis dan masih belum kembali hingga saat ini.

Mengelus pelan perutnya yang rata, Sakura terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Gerakan tangannya yang menyirama bebungaan terhenti. Terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Seandaianya kau bisa hadir ke dunia ini, mungkinkan dosaku akan terselamatkan?"

Sakura tak menyadari kalau semua yang dilakukannya sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh suaminya sendiri. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri selama lima belas menit dan semua tindakan Sakura tak luput dari penglihatannya.

"Apa kau begitu tertekan berada di sampingku, Sakura? Seandainya aku memberikan dia untukmu apa kau akan merasa bebas dengan semua rasa bersalah itu?"

Bukan Sasori menutup mata dengan semua perlakukan Sakura padanya. Gadis itu benar-benar menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Berada di rumahnya mempersiapkan semua keperluaanya. Menyambutnya saat pulang dengan senyuman, bahkan menemaninya diantara semua penat yang dirasakannya.

Dan sekarang jauh di dalam hatinya terasa sebuah perasaan aneh, perasaan sakit melihat manik _emerald_ wanita berstatus istrinya itu berkabut. Tak menyadari kalau sebuah perasaan telah tumbuh untuk sang gadis.

"Sakura."

Suara Sasori membuat Sakura segera menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh di matanya. Menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sasori tak ingin suaminya mengetahui betapa lemahnya ia. Karena bagaiamana pun ia tak akan bisa lari dari pertanggung jawabanya sendiri.

"Ayo pergi."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung pada Sasori tanpa tahu kalau Sasori sudah menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ayo pergi ke Pulau Nami. Kita lakukan bulan madu kita."

Shock, Sakura bahkan gadis pemilik rambut merah muda ini tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat ia sudah diseret Sasori pergi ke dalam mobilnya dan kini tengah duduk manis di mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah pulau tropis di utara. Pulau yang hanya diketahuinya dari majalah online. Sebuah pulau yang menjadi tujuan pengantin baru. Bahkan Sakura tak sadar kalau ia sudah berada di salah satu cottage di pulau tersebut.

"Sasori, kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu tidak terbenturkan?" tanya Sakura sembari menyentuh kening pemuda itu pelan yang langsung di tahan Sasori dengan tangannya. Bukannya menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari dirinya pemuda itu malah mengecup pelan tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu memerah apa lagi saat manik hazel Sasori menatapnya intens.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, maaf dengan semua keacuhanku padamu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita dengan semua keputusan sepihak yang d_Kaa-san_at oleh keluargaku. Setelah semua ini berakhir akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan kebebasanmu kembali, Sakura."

Menangis, gadis itu menangis di dalam hati. Tak sadarkah Sasori kalau Sakura sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kepribadian pemuda itu. Tak sadarkan kalau _emerald_ itu sering menatapnya diam-diam selama ini. Tak sadarkah kalau Sakura tulus dengan semua perasaan yang kian tumbuh tanpa disadarinya.

"Kau menangis Sakura?" Sasori menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Sakura. Sakit hatinya melihat gadis ini menangis yang membuang air mata hanya karena pemuda tolol sepertinya yang sudah membuat gadis itu kehilangan masa depannya. Seandainya ia bisa sedikit tegas dan merelakan semua yang terjadi. Memaafkan semua yang sudah direnggut Sakura pada istri dan calon bayinya.

"Ti—tidak, aku tak apa-apa." Segera dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir mewakili perasaanya itu Sakura menggeleng pelan sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya membelakangi Sasori. Tak ingin membuat Sasori melihatnya sebagai gadis yang lemah.

"Maaf, Saku. Maaf." Sasori memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Membiarkan perasaan yang mulai terbagi dihatinya pada Sakura mengalir. Walau jauh di dalam hati ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat tempat dihatinya mulai beralih.

Kedua insan itu tak mengetahui kalau keduanya sudah terikat benang merah sejak awal. Mengalami kisah sebelumnya sebagai pelengkap dan pertemuan. Namun tak ada yang menyadari bagaimana perasaanya keduanya.

Sakura yang menyangka Sasori tak mencintainya dan menyangka pemuda itu melakukannya hanya karena rasa tanggung jawab.

Sasori yang mengira kalau Sakura tak bahagia berada di sisinya dan menginginkan kehidupan bebas di luar sana.

Berbagi sebuah rasa berbeda dalam sebuah keitiman di tengah malam buta. Meleburkan diri keduanya terbagi di antara air mata dan rasa sakit.

Sakura tak menolak saat Sasori menyentuhnya. Membiarkan suaminya mencicipi setiap inci tubuh yang tak pernah disentuh siapa pun. Membuat desahan dan pekikan keluar dari bibirnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya menyatu, merasakan hangatnya setiap kehangatan yang mereka bagi, karena ia tahu saat mereka kembali nanti semua akan berbeda karena Sakura tahu pasti alasan Sasori melakukannya padanya.

"Arrggghhhh Sasoooo." Teriakan panjang Sakura mengakhiri permainan panas mereka dini hari itu. Membuat keduanya terlelap berpelukan di tengah tubuh yang hanya ditutupi selembar tipis selimut.

'Daisuki, Sakura.'

.

.

.

Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak bagaimana hidup ini akan berputar dan berjalan. Berpikir kalau semua akan baik-baik saja membuat Sasori bisa menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Namun semua itu runtuh dalam hitungan detik. Saat seseorang yang selama ini menyambutnya saat pulang kantor, tersenyum bahagia padanya menghilang di tengah malam.

Sakura menghilang …

Gadis itu menghilang dua minggu setelah kepulangan mereka dari pulau Nami.

Membuat rumah yang dulunya hangat kini tampak suram. Bahkan Sasori tak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini.

Bukan hanya Sasori yang kecewa pada Sakura, kepala keluarga Akasuna yang merupakan ayah Sasori tampak terdiam saat kepulangannya ingin melihat menantu barunya sirna sudah. Karena gadis itu menghilang. Membuat _Kaa-san_ Sasori semakin membenci Sakura.

"Dasar gadis jalang, berani-beraninya menghilang tanpa kabar begini."

"Hentikan _Kaa-san_, Sakura bukan gadis jalang. Dia istriku."

Sang _Kaa-san_ tampak terkejut melihat perubahan Sasori sejak kapan putra tunggalnya itu berani melawannya. Apa saja yang telah dilakukan Sakura padanya.

"Kau … apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis itu padamu. Tak biasanya kau melawan _Kaa-san_."

"Sudahlah _kaa-san_, Sakura tak melakukan apa pun padaku. Dan tak bisakah _Kaa-san_ hentikan semua ini, Sakura tak bersalah dengan semua ini. Kita yang memaksakan kehendak padanya. Apa kita pernah memikirkan perasaanya."

"Diam. _Kaa-san_ tak mau tahu. Sebelum gadis itu memberikan cucu untukku dia tak ada harganya. Aku pastikan gadis itu mendekam dipenjara secepatnya."

Sasori hanya bisa mengurut dahinya lelah. Kekeraskepalaan _Kaa-san_nya memang tak bisa dilawan oleh siapa pun bahkan ayahnya hanya diam melihat sikap _Kaa-san_nya yang selalu saja memaksakan kehendaknya. Bathinnya berkecamuk diantara kecewa dan marah.

Kecewa pada Sakura yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk gadis itu.

"Kemana kau, Sakura?"

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian

Akasuna Sasori, salah satu direktur dan pemilik perusahaan ternama itu tengah menatap pemandangan dari atas ruangannya yang berada di lantai sepuluh. Menatap kegemerlapan kota yang begitu megah.

Memiliki kekayaan sebanyak apa pun tak ada gunanya bila kau tak bisa berada disisi orang yang kau cintai, itu menyakitkan.

Ini sudah lebih satu tahun Sakura menghilang di dalam kehidupan seorang Akasuna Sasori. Kepergian gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar membawa perubahan di dalam hidup Sasori bahkan melebihi istri pertamanya.

Beruntung ia bisa membujuk _Kaa-san_nya untuk tak melakukan pengejaran pada Sakura.

Dimana pun gadis itu berada Sasori hanya berharap kalau Sakura baik-baik saja.

Tok … tok …

Lamunan Sasori terpecah saat ketukan pelan di pintunya. Memunculkan sosok sekretarinya.

"Maaf tuan Sasori. Baru saja ada seorang wanita yang menitipkan ini untukmu." Gadis blonde itu mendekati meja Sasori meletakkan sebuah keranjang berwarna putih di hadapan atasannya dan permisi untuk pergi

Setelah kepergiaan sekretarinya, Sasori mendekati keranjang berukuran lumayan besar yang kini isinya bergerak-bergerak. Tak mungkin bukan ada yang mengirimkannya kue sebanyak ini lagi pula tak ada benda apa pun yang bisa bergerak-gerak seperti itu.

Pelan Sasori membukan selimut berwarna merah yang menyembunyikan benda apa pun yang berada di bawah sana. Matanya melebar saat melihat makhluk mungil berambut merah dengan mata jade yang kini mengerjabkan matanya pada Sasori—seorang bayi laki-laki.

Mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di selipan sang bayi, tangan Sasori bergetar membaca bait demi bait.

"Sasori … maaf mengagetkanmu tiba-tiba. Malaikat mungil ini bernama Gaara. Putra kita. Maaf aku baru bisa memenuhi janji pada _Kaa-san_ selama ini setelah menghilang tiba-tiba. Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih lama. Semoga dengan kehadiran Gaara bisa membuat _Kaa-san_ memaafkanku. Sampaikan salamku pada beliau. Dan terima kasih, walau singkat aku bahagia pernah mengandung putramu bahkan melihatnya lahir ke dunia. Tolong jaga dan besarkan Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan bila suatu saat dia bertanya tentang _Kaa-san_nya katakan saja _Kaa-san_nya sudah tiada. Sampaikan pada Gaara kalau selamanya _Kaa-san_nya akan selalu menjaganya dari jauh. Selamat tinggal Sasori. Daisuki yo Akasuna Sasori." …. Akasuna Sakura.

"Karin! Karin!"

"Ya tuan," gadis berkacamata itu tampak tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan Sasori kembali.

"Dimana orang yang mengantarkan bayi ini?"

"Bayi?" berpikir sejenak gadis berambut merah itu melirik pada benda yang baru saja diantarkannya pada sang kepala, "nyonya itu sudah pergi tuan. Bagian resepsionis mengatakan kalau nyonya itu pergi menuju arah utara."

"Kau jaga bayiku, aku segera kembali."

Karin hanya terdiam saat mahkluk mungil berstatus anak Sasori berada di tangannya.

"Bayiku? Bukannya istri tuan Sasori sudah tiada? Lalu kau anak siapa?" tanya Karin heran pada bayi laki-laki yang mengambil duplikat Sasori dengan sempurna kecuali matanya yang berwarna jade. Bayi laki-laki yang kini sedang mengulum jarinya sendiri.

"_Kaa-san_mu pasti wanita yang sangat cantik karena bisa mewariskan manik yang begitu indah ini untukmu."

.

.

.

Rambut wanita itu sudah bertambah panjang sejak terakhir kali bertemu. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus bahkan Sasori yakin ada kantung mata yang tebal di bawahnya. Sebenarnya setahun ini apa yang saja yang sudah kau alami, Sakura?

Sasori melepas jasnya yang sudah terasa basah karena berlarian mencari sosok yang mungkin baru bisa dipastikan kalau ia mencintainya. Mencintai Haruno Sakura, bukan namun Akasuna Sakura.

Berlari, Sasori mengejar sosok yang hampir memasuki bus jurusan Okinawa. Menarik tangan yang terasa sangat kecil untuknya saat ini. Membiarkan manik _emerald_ itu terkejut karena ulahn yang yang langsung menyembunyikan tubuh Sakura di pelukannya.

"Saso?"

"Kemana lagi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, Saku?"

"Lepas."

"Tidak. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi untuk kedua kali. Cukup sudah kebodohanku saat itu. Saat ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu apa pun yang kau lakukan."

"Lepaskan aku Saso, aku sudah menepati janjiku pada _Kaa-san_. Kumohon biarkan aku pergi."

Sasori menggeleng, dan malah mendekapkan tubuhnya mengikat erat Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku melepaskanmu dengan air mata yang mengalir dimatamu?" tanya Sasori. Walau tak melihat langsung namun ia yakin Sakura sedang menangis terbukti dari kaosnya yang basah dan hangat terkena air mata Sakura.

"Hiks … kumohon Saso, jangan buat aku tak bisa pergi darimu. Jangan buat aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi tanpa tahu perasaanku." Sasori melepaskan pelukannya, menabrakan tatapan manik hazelnya dengan _emerald_ miliki Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akasuna Sakura. Jadi jangan pernah pergi lagi."

"Kau bohong."

Sasori tersenyum tipis sebelum melumat pelan bibir Sakura. Membiarkan gadis itu merasakan apa yang ada dihatinya, memberikan sebuah kepercayaan tentang semua perasaanya. Hatinya menghangat saat Sakura menyambut ciumannya. Membiarkan ciuman ini melebur bersama perasaan yang disampaikannya pada wanita berstatus istri sahnya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku, Saku. Kita akan besarkan Gaara bersama-sama," ujar Sasori melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup pelan sudut mata Sakura. Membuat wanita itu malah menangis semakin kencang karena bahagia.

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi dari duniaku, Akasuna Sakura."

Kedua insan itu kembali berpelukan tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Sebuah kerinduan sudah terlalu jauh merasuk membuat pertemuan begitu sangat berarti.

Walau terpisahkan waktu, namun percayalah sebuah takdir akan kembali mempertemukannya dan mempercayakan sebuah keabadian cinta. Selamanya.

The End

.

.

.

A/n: Just Another fict for my new acc^^

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
